Of A Dream
by CinderellaxVan
Summary: (VH) They were plunged into a poison paradise after a fatal era of love, death and destruction. Reborn, they have visions of once was. Will they remember? Or again, will they be doomed to die for a love that never will?
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay, I know I'm supposed to be gone but this idea struck me today... And I really wanted to write it. If anyone tells me to continue my other stories, then I'll stop writing altogether because writing's supposed to be for the author's fun... I will continue my stories when I get the inspiration to. Sorry to sound assertive, I just... eah ^__^;; Anywhoo, please review! This is just a prologue, everything will be explained as the story goes on.**

Of A Dream | Prologue.

Sliding the blade of his sword against the barren stone ground, Van ran towards the shadowed figure, raising his weapon as his raven black hair succumbed to the violent thrashing of the wind. As his ebony strands shaded his maroon eyes momentarily, the man stepped forward, the blade of his scythe glinting in the moonlight as Van could make out the singing noise of the blade and the air. Sliding his feet out to either side slightly, so that his boots were shoulder width apart, Van swept his sword in a circular motion just in time to block his potential death, the two blades screeching against each other.

Aware of the little space they had, as they were on a cliff, Van pushed forward, then ducked down and ran past the man's raised arms, hands holding on the handle of his sword for life. Bringing his sword up again, Van planted his feet as the man turned around menacingly, his whole aura almost taunting.

"Van…" Hitomi whispered, her colorless lips barely shifting, "Help me…" she choked as her head was engulfed by dark grey waves, capped by white foam. Blinding lightning clashed in the sky, and Van smirked as the man swung his scythe up. Crying out, Van positioned his sword over his head and charged at the man's exposed torso.

"Don't…" she whispered as the surrounding water went from grey to black, the cold metal weight on her ankle digging into her flesh.

"I will avenge my people!" Van yelled as he grit his teeth and prepared to drive the blade through.

"Van…" she mouthed in vain, murky bubbles emitting her mouth as her golden brown hair floated around her.

"I will fight to the death," Van vowed as he shut his eyes, Hitomi gasping for air and wheezing as she was suddenly on land. Just as her knees were about to give way, Van drove his sword through flesh, and pulling it out viciously, Van deftly caught the body with his hand as it fell. The man laughed maliciously as Van's head began to spin, his face paling as horror swept him.

This wasn't meant to happen, this wasn't meant to happen…

"I love you," she whispered, glad she could die in his arms, despair the last expression on her sweet face as her head snapped back, blood staining her white gown.

"HITOMI!" Van yelled as he dropped his sword, and kneeled down, bringing up her dead weight and hugging him to her, her warm blood seeping into his shirt.

"Say you love me too?" struck a soft voice in his head, and as his eyes widened in horror at what he'd done, he could hear that singing of blade and air…

Something thin and cold ripped down along his spinal cord, the blade thrusting out of his flesh, then swinging back through his gut.

"I love you," was the last words he said, after releasing her and dropping his weight against the hard ground, his maroon eyes open, mouth lax. 


	2. We Meet Again

**AN: Gyah I'm rusty... Well, hopefully you'll understand what went on in terms of the killing in the prologue by reading this chapter... Normally I do review replies but I'm lazy and rusty so.... I'll probably do it next chappy *hides* SORRY!!!!!!!! n___n;;;; *drunk too much iced coffee so apologizes for badness of chappy***

Of A Dream | Chapter 1

"And so the Iyana tribe achieved the power of switching bodies," droned on Hitomi's tutor as she splashed her bare feet in the cool water of the marble fountain, her tomboyish hair shining brilliantly in the afternoon sun.

"That'd be so weird," Hitomi mused to herself, "Standing there and all of a sudden being somewhere else."

"Quite a deadly power," Dryden continued after nodding in silent agreement, "Often they would lure warriors to kill them, and as the men struck they'd switch bodies with another."

"That's awful," Hitomi commented bluntly, looking up from her toes as she drew circles with them on the surface on the water. "But couldn't they wipe out everyone? I mean they could get one of their own to pretend to stab their friend but switch it with an enemy."

"To an extent, you're right," Dryden sighed grimly, "But there's a balance that needs to be preserved, and thank the gods that they step in when it gets out of hand. Once the Iyana tribe did such a thing. By Escaflowne, it was a gigantic slaughter. Eventually something struck them, some sort of fatal disease, wiping most of them out centuries ago. The last one recorded to die was on Lover's Cliff, finished by a Knight Caeli."

"The Knight Caeli," Hitomi echoed, a sly smile spreading on her features as she lolled her head back slightly, a girlish giggle escaping her lips much to her mortification.

"I take it someone has warmed up to a certain one?" Dryden teased lightly, shutting the book silently as he got the feeling Lady Hitomi would no longer pay attention.

"I do not have feelings for Allen!" Hitomi stuttered, her cheeks flaming red as the cool water did nothing to calm the heat rising to her face.

"Go play in the fields or something," Dryden laughed, smiling fondly at his student, "Your lesson is over."

* * *

As light hues of blue and pink shone down onto the stone floor of the empty church through the glorious stained glass windows, Hitomi walked past the front altar, past the several floating candles into the open grave yard. Fingering the lavender lilies in her hands, she kneeled down in front of a statue of a young warrior reaching out to what seemed to be a young maiden and breathed in the clean scent of the air. After years of weathering and war, most of the maiden had eroded away, while the warrior remained perfectly intact except for a slight crumbling near the legs and torso.

After setting the frail flowers down, and bowing her head, Hitomi remained silent, her eyes shut for a few minutes, the only sound the fluttering leaves and the wind. Rising up again, she bowed once more respectfully, then stood, her lips parting in awe as they always did, at the whole magical feeling of the statue. And, of course, the memories that it brought back.

Oh, the memories.

This statue had been one of Hitomi's sanctuaries as a child, one of the places where she could usually count on being alone, not disturbed. Being raised in the eyes of the court was completely different then what most people pictured it to be like. It wasn't close to the glamorous dresses and posh food that most villagers often bitterly gossiped about. She had remembered when she was a child, all those days alone, the harsh words of the court if she displayed any improper behaviour. Whether it be a stray thread on her gown, a scratch on her arm, an accidental hiccup, it was always looked down upon. Her father hadn't thought too much about her behaviour, never chided her for it should it be something small. And the other men… They'd usually laugh, perhaps snicker, make a snide comment. But that was all. The women of the court, however….

  
They were much, much different.

One day, Hitomi had dropped a rhinestone brooch she had been playing with, the thin, cheap pin breaking from the momentum. One woman raised her arm to slap her… But a boy, the stable boy maybe, she couldn't remember, ran out and stopped the cold hearted wench, only to get the brunt of the attack. Her father had yelled at the woman, the woman waving her arms frantically and pointing at Hitomi as if she were dirt. The court was always oblivious of emotions and feelings, and in a way Hitomi supposed that she ought to toughen up. But it hurt sometimes, and in this instance she needed to get away, she'd make sure no one was following her and run to the statue.

Running out of the room, Hitomi wandered onto the barren field, seeking seclusion in the space between the warrior and the maiden as she wept.

_"Are you alright?" came the surprisingly deep voice of the boy who had helped her, his eyes blinking curiously at Hitomi as she curled into a ball, the statue shielding her from the rain beginning to fall._

_"…Yes," she replied meekly, and nodding, the boy bent down slightly. _

_"Mind if I join you?" he asked, getting soaked as the cold drops ran down him. _

_"Actually, I'd like to be alone," Hitomi whispered, and nodding slowly, the boy stood to leave as Hitomi added beseechingly, "Please don't tell anyone I'm here." _

_"I won't," he promised, and holding out his pinky finger, Hitomi locked hers with his and they shook, a sort of understanding passing through them. The boy started to pull away, but Hitomi didn't let go. _

_"Actually, could you keep me company?" she asked, slightly embarrassed, and the boy's lips turned up slightly. _

_"Alright." _

_As the minutes flew by, the boy had eventually wrapped his cloak around both of them, Hitomi trapped in the nook of his arm._

Sinking to the soft earth, her gaze falling on the lilies she had placed down, Hitomi leaned back and sighed deeply, shutting her green eyes as she allowed the afternoon sun to hit her, basking in the solitude of the place.

_"Where are you going?" she asked a week later, the first time she had seen the boy since that day. Her hair was being casually tousled by the wind, her dress billowing as he mounted his stallion._

_"Away," the boy replied quietly, squinting at the orange yellow horizon. _

_"Oh," Hitomi said, keeping her tone normal, "Well have a safe journey." _

_"I'll try," the boy smiled, and Hitomi wrung a bit of her dress in her hands nervously._

_"Please don't forget me," Hitomi added urgently, her cheeks flaming, "You… You're my only friend," she admitted, feeling slightly pathetic. _

_"I promise you," he replied, and leaning down slightly, he held out his pinky. _

_"Friends," Hitomi said as they shook, and he nodded, about to flick his reins. "What's your name?" she asked as his horse began to walk, half wishing he'd take her with him. _

_"If we meet again, I'll tell you," he called as the horse began to break into a trot, then a canter, Hitomi coughing as the hooves of the black horse kicked dust up. _

"I'm so tired of being here," Hitomi sang as her reverie was ended by the howling of the wind, "Suppressed by all of my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave… Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone," she continued, standing and going on her tippy toes. Gingerly, she extended her hand to touch the warriors face, something familiar ringing inside her. Perhaps she had spent too much time in this place.

"Hard to leave such a pretty girl all alone without at least greeting her," came a warm voice, and Hitomi whirled around to meet the sunny face of Allen Schezar.

"Allen! This is a very private place to me," Hitomi shouted, outraged.

"A thousand apologies," replied Allen with a smile, bowing grandly, "…My Lady," he added after a thought.

"So close to forgiving you," Hitomi snickered after softening slightly, "Until you called me Lady".

"Ah, curse my mouth for it's blasphemous words," Allen mock lamented, "How shall such a beauty of the day forgive such a small, and shallow knight such as I," Allen smiled as he went on one knee, peeking up at her with his blue eyes.

"Perhaps escorting a lady out of here," Hitomi replied playfully, and offering his arm to her, they began to walk away.

"That is a nice statue you were looking at," Allen commented sincerely as his boots sounded against the cold stone floors of the church as the floating candles flickered at them.

"I like to visit it a lot," Hitomi beamed, and Allen nodded.

"I think," he mused, "It's a good place to make wishes. Not selfish wishes, but I think in such a simple place of beauty, that's when the gods can hear you best." Smiling, a faint color rising to her cheeks, Hitomi nodded in reply.

"I'll be heading back to Asturia tonight," Allen informed casually, and Hitomi wasn't surprised. She had gotten used to his sudden exits.

"Well, have a safe trip."

"I'll try."

* * *

As Allen dropped Hitomi off in her quarters, Hitomi noticed out of her peripheral vision her father watching them as he was walking down the hall perpendicular to theirs. Straightening her posture, and sweeping into a graceful curtsey, Allen's eyes twinkled as he caught on after a delayed moment.

"An honor to escort you back to your quarters," Allen said courteously, "I bade you farewell."

"Thank you, kind Knight, may the Gods smile down on you," she smiled, her green eyes flickering impishly. As they both straightened up, Hitomi turned to open the door to her room, after catching a wink from her father.

Shutting the door quietly, Hitomi leaned against the solid door for a moment, looking at her bed calmly, breathing in and out. Then after a moment, she screamed in delight and bounced onto the comfy mattress, wrapping her sheets around her as she couldn't rid the smile on her face.

"He's so wonderful," she squealed, and rolling over, she shimmied across her feather mattress to reach for her feather pen and a notebook. As she opened the pages of the book, she took out her bookmark as she continued where she left off, her careful script flowing carelessly across the faint lines in the book.

Trying her best to phrase everything poetically, Hitomi bit the tip of the feather for a moment, pausing to think when a sudden surge of pain crept up her spine, the pen dropping out of her hand, the metal tip hitting the ground a tiny noise. To Hitomi however, it was like five million swords dropping, and her shoulders hunched together as she winced, her vision blurring.

_"We'll be together forever," whispered a young man, his maroon eyes full of emotion. Hitomi looked around and noticed it was a barren field, and as she noticed the young man looking right through her, she had a feeling that he couldn't see or hear her. The young woman in front of him on the black horse leaned back, her head resting on his shoulder, she sighed._

_"And I'll love you forever, Van," she replied softly, and Hitomi could make out the young man's arm strengthening his grip on the woman's waist, as if he'd never let her go. Strangely, the whole scene had a sort of bittersweet, almost sad feeling to it. _

_"My angel…" he choked as the woman turned her head and softly planted a kiss on his lips. Hitomi gasped as they parted, the woman's face at a good angle for Hitomi to clearly see her features. _

She looked exactly like her.

But how?

How could she…. Her eyes… Exactly the same….

As Hitomi took a step back, her head growing drowsy, she grabbed her temples and started a hacking cough, her throat stinging as the quiet noises of the scene intensified to a blaring buzz. Her knees filling up with jelly, something solid and sharp hit the back of her head, and the last thing she felt was crumpling to the ground.

* * *

"Hitomi, darling, wake up," came a chirpy voice, and Hitomi groaned groggily as she rolled over in her bed.

"Merle?" she groaned as she could make out a blur of pink hair, "Ugh…. My head. I had the weirdest dream."

"About what?" Merle asked curiously, forgetting about her professional duties for a moment.

"Well there was this," Hitomi began eagerly, but suddenly stopped, holding her temples. "I…. I forgot. It was so clear a moment ago… I guess it must have slipped my mind," she muttered, and frowning slightly, Merle nodded.

"Well, you have a guest, and your father has thrown a last minute ball and wants you to get ready."

"A ball?" Hitomi whined, flopping back into her pillow.

"Cheer up, it can't be that bad," Merle chided as she tore Hitomi's blankets off and pushed her off the bed impishly.

"But they're such stuck up people," Hitomi grumbled, her lip jutting out childishly. "And they're mean," she added, her voice catching slightly.

"Cheer up, Lady Hitomi, you're eighteen, you should be able to handle a few moronic imbeciles," Merle snorted, taking her feather duster from her apron and busying herself by dusting Hitomi's bed frame. Merle's sharp blue eyes softened as she knew Hitomi was coming from. Being a cat woman wasn't easy. She was lucky Lord Kanzaki had hired her, and she was eternally grateful he treated her like his other servants; firmly but kindly. Her ears pricking slightly, Merle coughed and met Hitomi's off cast eyes.

"Just… If you must, blank your face, when needed to be warm for greeting someone, just add a spark to your eyes. Speak slowly when responding. Treat them like they're a bunch of losers," Merle added with a snicker, and Hitomi smiled slightly.

"But father always makes me dance with a boy," Hitomi replied, bouncing on her mattress slightly, "They're always so talkative, they won't shut up!"

"Ooh, a BOY," Merle mock squealed, "Cooties! By gods, the horror!"

"Shut up," Hitomi laughed, slightly embarrassed, and Merle smiled.

"Just go," she insisted, and Hitomi sighed.

"It's not like I have a choice you know," she muttered, and getting up she followed Merle to try on her gown.

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" Hitomi asked as she glanced nervously at her gown.

"You've never looking more stunning," Merle replied sincerely, curtseying just to annoy her. Sheets of pale ice tumbled down from her hips to the floor, sapphire chiffon peeking through the translucent layers. A tight fitting cobalt blue bodice hugged her torso, tiny blue glass beads sewn in to form vertical lines of baby breath. Her off the shoulder straps were made of the same semi translucent material as the first layer of her skirt was, and swishing around to reveal matching petticoats, Hitomi smiled slightly waving her fingers in her white silk elbow gloves. Extensions had been added to her hair, which had been swept back, the ends of her hair in large glamorous curls. After much arguing and screaming, the hand maids had finally managed to hold Hitomi still long enough to glue devastatingly long, thick eye lashes over her own, applying a colored gloss to her lips, and brushing her naturally rosy cheeks with a white based shimmer. And after all that, it was like Hitomi was blossomed and they had brought out her dazzling beauty, like a flower opening up to inviting rays of sunshine.

"I feel like a cow," Hitomi grunted, breaking the Cinderella like moment, regarding her long eyelashes. Snorting in laughter, Merle pushed Hitomi out the door.

"The escort your father assigned you should be waiting near the painting of your grandfather," she called out, and Hitomi snorted.

"You mean the talkative, obnoxious pig by father assigned me," Hitomi muttered as she rounded the corner, then down the stairs. As she continued down the hall, she paused for a moment and took a breath, bracing herself before entering the area in which her doom would be. A boy, or man, as he was tall, stood facing away from her, arms clasped behind his back respectfully.

"Allen!"

* * *

"Smart man, are you ready for the ball?" came a female voice, and Dryden turned from his book to look up at large violet eyes.

Large, impatient, violet eyes.

"Why yes, princess," Dryden smiled, "And in no way am I smart man. I have so much to learn," he added humbly. It was odd, his usual wry and cocky personality seemed to wash down slightly when she was around.

"Well you're either a smart man or your student is stupid," Millerna replied abrasively, "Because you're only five years older then her and you excel her and many other's intelligence by far."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment," Dryden smirked, and after hesitating, Millerna accepted his arm, smoothing her light green gown with her free hand as they strode out of his study.

* * *

"Oh, Hitomi," Allen smiled, surprised, "Have you seen Princess Eries of Asturia anywhere?"

"Uh…No," Hitomi replied after hesitating slightly, "I thought you had to _leave_ for Asturia tonight."

"I did," Allen nodded, "But we bumped into one of Lord Kanzaki's old friends, war hero, and escorted him to meet him. Lord Kanzaki insisted we stay for the ball he decided to throw, so we did," Allen shrugged.

"Oh," was all Hitomi said. "So… Are you escorting Princess Eries to the ball?" she asked, slightly deflated. Allen nodded.

"Apparently she's very intelligent," he smiled, Hitomi's heart sinking further, "But very uptight." Her heart rose again. After all, unless in a relationship, the court would decide your escort. She still had a chance with him.

"Do you know who my escort is?" she asked curiously, and Allen shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be here soon," he winked, "Who would want to lost a precious moment at the ball when they have someone as lovely as you for a partner."

Hitomi blushed profusely, and tried to think of a reply when Allen suddenly looked over her shoulder.

"Princess Eries," he greeted warmly, and taking the blonde's gloved hand, he kissed her knuckles softly. Eries curtseyed formally, her skirt of her lavender gown brushing the carpet perfectly. Normally Hitomi could never achieve that sweeping affect, which is why, she smiled, that Merle ordered for a floor length gown.

"If I find out who your escort is I'll tell him you're here," Allen smiled, and offering Princess Eries his arm, she accepted it and they walked off, leaving Hitomi alone.

* * *

"Allen!" Millerna called out as he was announced with her sister, and leaving Dryden by a marble pillar she smiled, giddy like a school girl.

"Princess Millerna," Allen nodded, "It's an honor to see you," he added smoothly.

"Oh Allen, don't call me Princess," Millerna smiled.

"It is respectful and your proper title, sister," Eries interrupted, her gaze not on Millerna but at the front table.

"Not for close friends and family, _sister,_" Millerna replied coolly, and Eries merely kept her gaze at the front. "Please save a dance for me later," Millerna smiled, and Allen nodded.

"But of course," he replied, "Who are you with, by the way?"

"Dryden Fasaa," Millerna said grumpily, "I think he's the tutor of the daughter of Lord Kanzaki."

"When we dance, he should dance with Eries," Allen grinned, "Eries is also a very intelligent woman, but of course, you would know that being her sister."

"Yes, I would," Millerna replied nonchalantly, a slight ice flickering to her eyes as she remembered always being upstaged by her sister in terms of their lessons. But in terms of grace and beauty, Millerna had always won, and that was all you needed in the court, Millerna nodded firmly to herself.

"Well, I guess you should return to Dryden," Allen coughed slightly, and after registering his comment, Millerna nodded quickly.

"Uh, yes, you're right," she replied slightly disappointed, "Well, remember that dance," she added with a sunny smile.

"I will," Allen nodded, and she left, leaving a light cloud of floral perfume.

* * *

Glancing at the large gilded clock on the wall, Hitomi leaned against the wall as she exhaled. Her escort was twenty minutes late. Lolling her head back, she tapped her foot on the carpet impatiently.

Thirty minutes….

Forty minutes…..

Letting out a frustrated noise, Hitomi straightened up. If she didn't go in now, her father would think she skipped the ball, and would be disappointed. About to leave the area, she heard a voice call out.

"Lady Hitomi!"

Turning around, she met a handsome young man, wearing white gloves, black breeches, and a navy blue royal coat. A few medals were on it, and Hitomi wondered how he got them so young.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he bowed, and after staring at him blankly, Hitomi quickly remembered and swept into a offhanded curtsey.

"It's alright," Hitomi replied, though it wasn't really, and as she accepted his arm, she felt something familiar, something comfortable from long ago. "What's your name?" she asked, trying to place him in her mind.

"Van," he replied, looking straight ahead with his maroon eyes, "Van Fanel".

_

If we meet again I'll tell you my name.

_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _


	3. Lone Wolf

**AN: Haha, sorry for lack of updates, not very encouraged/inspired to write... Summer should have more updates :) Please review! They make me feel better and want to write n_n Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed *hugs* Will try to do review replies... Just...So...Lazy...... @.@**

Of A Dream | Chapter 2

Suddenly feeling tense, Hitomi tried to breath in her tight corset, her grip on Van's arm subconsciously tightening as they descended the burnished marble stairs. She felt the sharp eyes of several guests on her, the assurance the beauty of her gown had given her dissipating. Swallowing the dryness in her throat, Hitomi kept her back tall as Van stretched on an indolent half smile for the twittering females. Secretly yearning for the collectiveness her escort had, Hitomi turned her full cherry lips into a doubtful smile, nodding her head, occasionally curtseying ineptly while Van lowered into a practiced bow. 

"Hitomi," came a deep masculine voice, and gently turning Hitomi happily met the twinkling blue eyes of her knight in shining armour.

"Allen!" Hitomi exclaimed, stepping forward to hug him, then she remembered where she was. Sweeping into a curtsey, doing her best to keep her balance, Hitomi straightened up as Allen raised his head from his bow.

"You look devastating," Allen smiled, "Be careful, you'll have many men fighting over you tonight," he added with a wink. Hitomi bit on her lip to keep from screaming in delight.

"Thank you," she replied coolly. Van looked away in an almost uninterested fashion as the exchange continued. "You look quite handsome yourself tonight," she complimented, and Allen shook his head.

"Please, stop, you're making me go red," Allen laughed, "Oh, my appalling manners," he exclaimed, as a regal blonde who had her arm hooked possessively through his coughed. "This is Princess Millerna," he introduced with a pleased expression.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Hitomi," Millerna said primly, curtseying as Hitomi did the same.

"Pleased to meet you…Too…" Hitomi replied after a moment, slightly thrown off, "Uh… I thought you were with Princess Eries?" Hitomi asked Allen, blushing at the rudeness of her question.

"She's dancing with Dryden," Allen nodded, "I was just about to escort Princess Millerna for a dance. You should go have a dance with… I'm sorry what's your name?" Allen asked, looking pointedly at Van as if suddenly noticing him. Van's maroon eyes flickered with annoyance as he turned to face the speaker.

"Van Fanel," Van replied curtly. The two men bowed politely, sizing each other up, while Millerna looked Hitomi up and down, then turned her head away unconcernedly.

"Very nice to meet you, Van," Allen said in a condescending tone, "Shall we all go?" he asked Millerna, who smiled.

"Alright," Hitomi agreed, aware of the slight strain in the air, "Uh, Van?"

"Will you grant me a dance?" Van asked formally, turning to face Hitomi completely, smiling lopsidedly at her. The sudden change in mood made Hitomi apprehensive.

"It'd be a pleasure," Hitomi replied uneasily, Van taking her gloved hand in his. As the music struck up, Van placed his left hand in Hitomi's right, his other hand resting on the small of her back as he pulled her in gently, leaving her plenty of time to resist. She wanted to at first, but relenting, she stopped when her body was close but not enough to touch his. He guided her effortlessly, Hitomi relaxing and tensing up slightly at the same time. So far she hadn't stepped on his feet, breaking her record. But it was lingering in the back of her mind, taunting her and teasing her to mess up.

As Van kept his eyes on Hitomi's forehead, his peripheral vision on her however, his usual stern and serious thoughts were tangling up. She was so familiar, or maybe it's just that he felt comfortable with her. He felt compassion towards her, something he rarely felt towards others. Her green eyes held such an abandoned expression, her body language unsure and forlorn. Lost in the rush of the world.

She didn't fit in the court, he reasoned pragmatically. She'd never be happy here.

But this wasn't what he was meant to feel. Van was supposed to be a lone soul, jaded, uncaring. He wasn't supposed to empathize people.

Clearing his throat, Van continued guiding Hitomi, who had started to like his scent; like summer rain in an open field, like rain drops on velvet soft petals. Feeling him physically stiffen, she worried that she had done something offensive again. Pretty soon her body become rigid as well, and she began to lose her poise, stepping on his toe, jerking back after realizing it.

"Sorry," she whispered, jolting her back straight, not able to meet his eye. She couldn't bear an angry and irritated look right now, her cheeks and eyes were already stinging from the snickers she could hear. 

"Don't worry about it," Van replied simply, a violinist finishing her solo in the orchestra. The dance soon ended, and as Van escorted Hitomi off the dance floor, he grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, nodding a thanks.

"Here," he offered, sipping the cold, sharp bubbly liquid, "You might relax a bit more. You look like a chandelier's about to crash on you," his tone serious. His mouth showed no inclination to smile comfortingly. Laughing nervously, Hitomi accepted the drink and knocked it back, the cold hurting her head slightly.

"Easy there," Van said, concerned as Hitomi flew a hand to her temple. "I think you drank it too quickly." Hitomi wanted to apologize again, but merely nodded as she didn't want to go through the whole evening saying sorry every five minutes. Van's eyes met Hitomi's green ones, the expression she read as degrading when in actual fact was concerned. She looked over at Princess Eries, now dancing with Allen, then to Dryden who was looking pensively at Princess Millerna as she stared at her shoe, trying to disregard him. A pang of pity hit Hitomi as Dryden's body language screamed longing. Dryden was a good teacher, and a good man. Why did he want someone like Princess Millerna?

But, perhaps he didn't like her. After all, Hitomi didn't have a good history of judgement. Possibly he was just worrying about her, like a friend? Sighing, Hitomi rested her back against the cool pillar, wishing the ball would end so she could relax in the welcoming comfort of her bed and not worry about anything. Turning to face Van, she realized he wasn't there, but instead in the arms of a brunette, who seemed ecstatic to dance with him. Hitomi frowned sullenly, and floating over to a lone arm chair by one of the bay windows, Hitomi leaned forward and stared at the sky. It was foggy, and there were no stars visible. Shame, she could have used one to wish on. Clasping her hands, Hitomi listened to the mix of people laughing, music, and the sound of leaves being rustled by the wind outside. She gently extended her slender fingers, touching the cold, slightly frosted glass, the moon casting an ethereal glow on her skin. There was a piercing howl of a wolf, followed soon after by several others, their silhouettes visible against the white yellow light in the sky. It was barely audible, since they were so far away and she was inside, but she strained to listen to their song.

Wolves always fascinated Hitomi. Dryden once told her that wolves howled when they were lonely, and that the other wolves would howl, so that the two would eventually cross.

So they'd always have someone there for them.

Humans didn't have that kind of system. Humans could be so very, very alone.

Sighing, Hitomi looked at the colourful swirling skirts, the music growing more jovial and exuberant as the minutes passed. Looking away from the window, Hitomi noticed Van standing by a pillar, his posture straight as he seemed to stand dead still among the buzzing life around him. And it was when he locked his maroon eyes with her, that it hit her.

He looked like a lone wolf.

* * *

Sinking into the softness of her bed, Hitomi inhaled the convivial fragrance of her perfume mixed with the scent of fresh laundry. Her mind was humming with energy, but her body was lagged, desperately seeking sleep. What to do, what to do. It was quiet, and Hitomi winced at the sharp rustle her sheets made as she tossed to and fro. Her shadows were reflected onto the walls from the moonlight, which warped and stretched out onto the floor as she could hear the small night noises in the distance. After a bit of deliberation, Hitomi swung her legs over the side of the bed and wrapped a silk robe around her slender body, pulling it tightly so it hugged her curves. Padding quietly down the halls, she opened the main doors gently, slipping out into the dead of the night. The normal pastel hues of the wild flowers were blackened by the sky, the white flowers turning an eerie azure tint. Her feet moved quickly over the church's cold floors, the moonlight filtering through the stained glass windows. The small flames of the floating candles flickered in welcome as she rushed past them, and Hitomi shivered slightly as she pushed the back doors open. Running across the grass like a little kid to the familiar statue of the warrior and maiden, Hitomi sank into the space between the two lovers, barely fitting in the gap as she had grown over the years.

Staring at the blackened sky, she curled her toes slightly as she relaxed herself, her gaze on the dark clouds, nearly camouflaged in the sky, then to the horizon, to the graves, to her feet. She replayed the ball's events in her head, feeling a wrenching feeling in her heart. Her cheeks burned slightly, her head buzzing as she bit her bottom lip, her green eyes widening, shiny from threatening tears.

Why did she live this life? Was she meant to thrive in this way of living? With the constant eyes of the court watching you, that searing pain of disgrace always hounding her? The cool night air calming the flushed heat of her skin, and rather then allow herself to start crying, Hitomi leaned back against the statue, the night soothing her with it's quiet embrace.

_"I'll wait for you…"_

A few petals flew by her as the grass bent to the breeze's will. Hitomi lifted her hand to run the tips of her fingers along the worn surface of the statue. She shut all thoughts of her life away, refusing to let them plague her at the moment. This was her moment.

_"Let the stars be your guide, the Gods your protector, my love your hope." _

Her hand was now flat against the leg of the warrior, the definition of the muscle still visible despite the effects of time.

_"Don't forget me…"_

A few clouds blocked the moon, the surroundings growing dark for a few moments. Hitomi wrapped her robe around her tighter, biting her lip. Perhaps she should head back soon.

_"How could I?"_

As Hitomi leaned back against the stone again, there was this sort of pulsing power coming from the statue. It was like Hitomi could sense it, washing over her like warm, therapeutic waters. Getting on her knees, Hitomi lowered her head so as not to bump it on the interlocked fingers of the lovers, and stood to examine it.

_"Be mine till you leave?"_

The expression in the eyes of the warrior was so determined, yet lost, and Hitomi wondered what the maiden had looked like. She'd never know, the features were crumbled beyond repair. The warrior's posture was lower, his back leaning back slightly, as if the maiden were trying to help him. Their body language… It was like they were the only people in the world, would help each other through any strife. Hitomi smiled sadly. She wished she had someone to help her through her plights.

_"I will be yours forever." _

Running her palm along the jaw line of the warrior, along his arm, then tracing the crumbled stone of the maiden, Hitomi felt her head pound slightly. Something… She was forgetting something. It's like a piece of her was missing. What was she trying to remember? Clutching her head, Hitomi sunk down to the ground as she winced, it was as if someone was trying to contract her head. What had she forgotten?

A few petals blew across the sober faces of the two, the sun light illuminating their profiles. Van played with a few strands of hair at the nape of Hitomi's neck, her curtain of golden brown hair falling over his arm. The air was sweet, the scene perfect enough to paint.

_"Van, I'm afraid," Hitomi whispered, keeping her gaze stern at the horizon. _

_"Why?" he asked, stopping his play with her hair. _

_"I'm afraid I'll be alone again," she admitted, her heart tightening making it hard to breathe, "You're the only one I'm capable of loving," she added bashfully, trying to resist getting up and running off after that comment. _

_"You can love anyone," Van laughed gently, holding her tighter as if reading her mind, "Your heart's a beautiful thing, Hitomi. Don't waste it." Hitomi sat in silence, the sun warming her rosy cheeks as a wind swept by them. The sky was being highlighted hues of early morning; orange, light blue, and as a few birds hopped out, twittering, and Hitomi leaned back onto Van's chest. _

_"It belongs to you though," she replied, and Van flushed slightly before regaining his colour. Turning to face him, Hitomi placed a hand on Van's cheek, caressing it gently as he leaned his head forward. Fluttering her eyes shut, their lips met, Hitomi tilting her head to the side, her heart threatening to charge out of her ribcage. A wave of warmth rushed through her, goose bumps appearing on her slender arms as Van deepened the kiss, Hitomi conforming to the angle of his body. The kiss was passionate, yet soft, like ripples of crushed velvet, like the petals of a rose in full bloom. Like water falling on bright green grass, like a baby bird learning how to fly. It was Van. _

On all fours, Hitomi coughed as her head spun, these thoughts so detailed and over whelming. Why couldn't she remember? It was eating at her mind, a pain piercing through, as if she didn't remember she'd explode. Pressure rang in her ears, cold invading her head as fire crept up her insides. Why….

Van held his sword at his side as he swung it through the air, holding still, then slashing it to the ground, the moonlight occasionally picking up the reflection on the blade. He liked to practice at night, where everything became one, a being of the darkness. It was the only thing he could rely on. As he was about to step back to strike the air, he heard a female crying, and Van snapped his head towards the direction of the noise. Silently sheathing his sword, Van then broke out into a sprint till he burst through some shrubbery into what looked like a graveyard. Panning his gaze across the horizon, he passed through stones and flowers, stopping at a tiny corner of blue sapphire satin that tumbled through an opening in a statue. Jogging to the other side of the statue, Van peered through the stone arms and recognized the girl after a confused moment. 

"Hitomi?" Van questioned from above. When she didn't respond, he crouched down and hoisted her up into his arms and looked at her. "Hitomi??" he asked again, shaking her slightly in his strong arms. 

She rocked back and forth, her features tensed up as she mouthed the word 'no', and Van began to run, sprinting through the church when suddenly she reached out to touch his face, stopping him.

"Van, I remember--" she cried out, her green eyes different, yet the same, but then it was like someone clamped her mouth shut. Relaxing, her head rested in the nook of his arm as she fell unconscious. Van looked at her troubled face, that was slowly blanking. What did she remember?

***

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Van retorted as Hitomi lay sleeping in bed, unaware of the arguing going on between the two men. Tempers were flaring like lightening, the volume increasing with each second like thunder.

"Would you two take this outside?" Merle hissed sharply, "She's sleeping! If she drops into a coma and I'm in dire need of something to wake her up I'll be sure to get you two! Now either pipe down or leave."

"Fine," Van replied darkly, whipping his head to cast one glance at Hitomi then storming out the room. Allen looked at Hitomi, then Merle. Bowing stiffly, as if to apologize for his behaviour, Allen straightened up and quietly shut the door behind him. Merle frowned slightly at the contrast between the two men's behaviour, and brushing a stray strand of golden hair away from Hitomi's face she bit her lip. What was wrong with that girl?

* * *

Waking up in a cocoon of warmth, Hitomi snuggled deeper into her clean sheets, wondering why Merle hadn't already screeched at her to wake up. Propping herself up on her elbows, she felt a hand stop her.

"You better stay in bed," came Merle's soft voice, and Hitomi squinted, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, a blur of pink and blue in her vision.

"Merle? What? Why?" Hitomi asked, mentally slapping herself. It was rare she got to sleep in, she shouldn't complain. The only times Merle had ever allowed her to was when she was sick—

Hitomi felt a slight churning in her stomach.

"Merle? What's wrong?" she asked, more like demanded, and Merle sat down in a chair.

"Nothing's wrong," Merle replied honestly, "Just you keep fainting every time you run off into the graveyard, I don't think it's healthy for you. It was lucky Van found you late at night," Merle added with a slight screeching tone, "I was so worried!"

"Sorry," Hitomi mumbled, "And it's not dangerous! I just had too much champagne," she furthered indignantly.

"It's your body, Lady Hitomi," Merle replied seriously, "Not mine. In the end it's your decision." Hitomi felt guilty at Merle's tone of voice, and began to squirm as she heard a cough outside the door. "And you have a guest," Merle added, "Van, you can come in." As the mahogany door swung open, Van stepped in, no longer wearing the jacket but wearing a red tunic and tan breeches.

"Hitomi," Van nodded, "Merle." Nodding back at Van, sending him a warning look along the lines of distress-her-in-any-way-and-I'll-kill-you. Hitomi could hear Van's boots clunking against the floor, his sword at his hip faithfully as sunlight poured into the room as he thrust the heavy curtains open. Shielding her eyes with her hand, Hitomi let out a groan as he turned to her, a lopsided grin just barely tugging at his lips as she hid beneath the covers. 

"Are you alright, Lady Vampire?" he asked, his tone almost trained, and Hitomi nodded.

"Thank you," Hitomi smiled shyly, not before sticking out her tongue at him, the sun making Van's raven black hair shine. The room was no longer the epitome of solitude, what with him in it. It was so calm, his steady stance creating a still yet fluttering feeling. Brilliant rays of white yellow sun soaking up the tall fresco walls of the room, and Hitomi wondered why she didn't open her curtains more often. She felt peaceful, and allowed herself to rest her head on the large feather pillow below her once throbbing head. Van walked to the side of her bed, and gave Hitomi a studious look. Hitomi felt slightly microscopic under his gaze, and looked for something to concentrate on. Noticing a crest on his sword, Hitomi propped herself up on her elbows and tried to get a better look at it. It was red, gold and black, a sort of emblem engraved into it. It didn't look royal—what was it?

Van followed her line of gaze, and his red brown eyes flickered. "Forget it ever happened," Van stated, and walking out the room, Hitomi frowned in confusion. What this time?

_

You don't have to hide from me…

_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _


	4. Fanelian Tragedy

**AN: ;__; This chappy's a tad boring *sobs* I'm really sorry *wails* But it's some explaining... From here on in there will be more fluff! Of course drama will continue building.... Please review! n_n Hope you like this chapter....This one's to all of you who reviewed! T__T I feel so honored. That's all for now! ^_^ *grins***

Of A Dream | Chapter 4

Anger seemed to flood through Van's pumping blood stream, his breathing laboured as he tried his best to make it down the hallway. If only he could just get out of this forsaken place, and heighten his chances of cooling down. Clenching his jaw, then relaxing it as he ran his tongue over his parched lips, his maroon eyes darkened as his hand groped for the handle of his sword. Tempted to unsheathe the blade with a sharp slicing noise and destroy something, Van brought his hand in front of him and shoved the large main doors open. Cold afternoon air smarted his cheeks, the breeze running in between his locks of midnight raven hair.

Shutting his eyes, Van looked like he was thinking deeply about something righteous or calm to an onlooker. But inside that skull was a torrent of annoyance, rage, and confusion. The simple act of her staring at the crest… The crest on his sword… It was like she was violating his privacy. She had no idea what the crest even meant.

Then again, sometimes he wished he didn't either.

His thoughts dwelled on the scene as he had left Hitomi's room, his face set in a frown as he was stopped by Allen Schezar.

_"Van Fanel, I have a message for you." _

_"Yes?" Van replied, not bothering to make his tone polite. _

_"You are to remain at the Kanzaki estate, the King believes it would be best that way," Allen said calmly, his sapphire blue eyes not flickering the slightest bit as the glare built on Van's face. Perhaps if Allen had not expected that reaction from the soldier he would have been alarmed, but Allen knew the lad well. _

_Not necessarily on good terms, of course. _

_"And why would that be good for me?" Van asked lowly, his voice like a blade; sharp and even. _

_"King Aston understands you more then you think, Fanel," Allen replied bluntly, "He supports you, he cares for his soldiers. Your temper is well known, and while some have stated that is a good drive, the king believes it will in the end get you killed. He could allow you to stay, help the army, and eventually die. Or he could ask you to remain here, become a better soldier, and perhaps one day become a general." _

_"I don't want to be a general, I want to fight," Van spat, his voice on the brink of a snarl. Allen, however, noticed something lingering at the back of the boy's maroon eyes. _

_"Don't think I don't think like you," Allen commented wryly, "I used to be like you. The King will take you back once you are ready. Good day to you, Van Fanel." Nodding his head, Allen left Van alone in the hall way, the sound of the tall man's footsteps dying away soon._

Running a hand through his unruly hair, tilting his neck back till he was looking up at the sky, Van exhaled sharply. He could hear his heart thudding inside his ribcage, and despite the fact his anger was gradually hiding away each thud was like the pound of a war drum. He remembered as a child when his mother had found him hiding in his closet. He had been ashamed of his heritage, and his mother had smiled. "It's natural," she had said, "You're different; on your own. But be strong Van, because you may be on your own, but that never means you are alone. I hope one day," she added softly, "That you'll be proud of yourself."

Van's features tightened as he remembered things he had long held back, and panning his gaze across the horizon frantically for a distraction, he spotted something. The church; so innocent surrounded by bottle green grass, the sun setting around it in washes of orange, blue and pink.

Curling his fingers around the door handle and pulling it open, his free hand immediately flew to his eyes as intensified, bright light streamed through the stained glass windows into his maroon orbs. Turning his gaze to the darker side of the church, Van continued walking down the aisle. He passed the floating candles, twinkling so angelically he wanted to extinguish them all by throwing them onto the floor. Finally reaching the back doors, Van crossed across the short green yellow grass that had just begun to die and found refuge at the statue he had found Hitomi. The warrior and maiden were gazing at each other, and Van felt something deep inside cool down, however his exterior remained angry. It was like his spirit was calm and his physical body was furious.

Time had done it's job on the statue, and it looked as if you kicked the statue hard enough a piece would fall off, perhaps even cause the statue to collapse. The knot in Van's stomach stayed though, begging for release. Like a fire wanting to be extinguished.

Looking down at his sword, he slid it out of it's sturdy sheath, only to see the crest baring up at him. His eyes and lips moving into a disgusted expression, Van slid the sword shut again, the knot tightening. Roaring in anger and anguish, Van turned his body sharply, curling his fingers into a fist and hitting the first thing it came in contact with, the statue.

Van was half relieved half angry that the statue didn't break and crumble. His skin was slightly raw from grating against the texture of the stone, but for a brief moment he forgot the crest.

Inspecting the small bits of skin peeled back revealing pink flesh, which stood out from his tanned skin, Van looked at his hand, wiggling his finger slightly. Curling up his left fist, he punched at the statue again, the skin on his left knuckles resembling his right now.

Punch.

Punch.

Punch.

Pink flesh was aggravated away by more friction, cutting through small blood streams, small crimson droplets contrasting against his skin.

He was trying so hard to forget. His features tensed slightly, but not so much that he changed expression. With every punch, the calm, forgetful moments shortened, the spark dying out faster and faster. There was nothing to soften the impact of bone on rock, and Van mused that he was probably damaging his fingers. It was like something was pulling at him, to rid himself of this pain. The walls he had built around himself were growing tighter and tighter, and as he struck the statue again some loose pebble stuck to the sticky red liquid staining his knuckles. Looking up at the illustration that was the sky, Van gave a silent plea.

_I don't want to be here anymore; let me go._

***

Staring blankly at the ceiling from her shelter of blankets, Hitomi shifted uncomfortably as she replayed the events with Van in her head. There was obviously something significant about the crest on his sword. Nevertheless, it was none of Hitomi's business.

Still…

It was not as if she knew of the confidentiality of the crest. It had been an honest act of curiosity, not a prying one. Puffing up her cheeks and exhaling a sharp breath between her lips, watching a few strands of her hair covering her eyes fly up, Hitomi rolled out of bed after stilling for a moment.

Grabbing her robe which was folded neatly on a chair, most likely by Merle, Hitomi wrapped it snugly around her as she set out to find what she hoped to be a new friend and not foe. If her apology went well, then it would fall into place easily. She hugged her torso as she walked down the hallway.

Things rarely did.

***

It was quiet except for the sound of the whistling wind, the sky darkening slowly, a gradient of sky blue to navy stretching across the horizon. Van stared at the dark crimson stickiness on his knuckles, his angered face now in a seamless expression of insouciance. The sharpness of the air stung at the exposed flesh on his hands, and he watched as he curled his fingers into a fist. A few more droplets of blood trickled from the pink wounds, some areas turning white. Relaxing his fingers again, the white areas gained some colour while the new droplets ceased. Getting up slowly, Van looked up, about to head out when he noticed Hitomi staring at him, not too far away. His first thought was how long had she been standing there. He followed her emerald eyes as they flickered from his knuckles back to his maroon eyes, and blinked, inside waiting for her reaction.

Her pink lips parted, as if to say something, and it was then she reconsidered. Walking slowly up to Van, Hitomi removed the sash of her robe and pulled at the two ends. Van watched the material strain under the stretch, noticing a loose thread in the middle. The thread ran, causing others to follow, until the sash was nearly split in half. With a final tug, the sash was in two neat cream colored pieces. Taking one of his bloodied hands in her own without a bat of an eye, Hitomi wrapped his knuckles with the pieces, tying them neatly as she could see red seeping through already. He had done quite a number to himself. Van nodded, perhaps as a thank you, at Hitomi before turning to face the process in the horizon of night taking over day. He felt the rush of air blow up as Hitomi plopped down onto the tall grass, toying with the material on her sleeve as Van kept his gaze resolute.

"I heard about what Allen told you," she said quietly, staring at her feet, "It won't be that bad, will it?"

"I'm not going to pretend that it's the worst situation possible," Van replied expressionlessly, "But I won't like it here."

"Don't be so sure about what will happen to you, your destiny is yours to control," Hitomi murmured, but when Van asked her to repeat herself as he had not heard her, she mumbled 'nothing'. The two watched the clouds that were slowly melting into the darkened sky. Eventually Van sat down as well, keeping a three foot distance away from Hitomi.

"I know I can't make things good for you," Hitomi said quietly, staring at the horizon, "I'm not going to fool myself and pretend that I can lead you to joy. Or that I even understand what you are and have gone through. But if I could just show you that things can be better…" she trailed off, resting her chin in her tucked knees. Night was almost done taking over the sky, hues of midnight, azure, and ebony streaking the clouds, the sound of the grey blue ocean crashing against the rocks audible. As Van remained standing, indifferent to the beauty around him, he sheathed his sword with a sharp slicing noise.

"I don't need your help". 

***

"The Iyana tribe used their power of switching very well. It was their weapon. If they had a physical one at all they used scythes. As you know, scythes are powerful but not very light and easy to use. A sword is much--"

"Easier to maneuver then a scythe," Hitomi finished, piercing a slit in the stem of a dandelion before threading another stem through the hole. A pile of dandelions rested in the basket her skirt made, however she was listening intently.

"Very good," Dryden smiled, "Often, reincarnated forms of victims of switching received painful visions of their past life. Also, witnesses of switching, witnesses who had been traumatized also occasionally received visions. There was one kingdom, Fanelia, that fell due to the Iyana tribe switching everybody, and those who managed to survive killed themselves due to the distress their visions inflicted on them. The Fanelian territory is now part of Asturia, actually. From the plates of Gaea shifting the earth, the land was eventually pushed into hills. What with the water so close, the soil is rich, full of nutrients Asturia relies on for some of it's vegetables."

Dryden scrambled around his desk, pushing various scrolls aside before picking up a light brown one. Unrolling it, Dryden smoothed the paper on his desk, scratching his chin. "The line's a bit faded, but—Aha." Pointing to a light red line, on the east side of Asturia, Hitomi squinted to make out the neat lettering reading "Fanelia", followed by a faint crest.

"That's it," Hitomi gasped, Dryden raising his head and turning to face his student.

"What?"

"V—My friend, his sword has that crest on the hilt," Hitomi answered quietly, running her fingers along the slender golden crest.

"Hitomi," Dryden finally stuttered, "Who is this friend?"

"I don't know if I should reveal his identity," Hitomi whispered. Van had never told her to keep quiet about the crest, in fact they hadn't talked about it at all. But something told her that it was not something to share. For a moment, Dryden looked as if he wanted to keep prying. He relented however, and scratched his stubbly chin.

"That could only be the royal sword," Dryden muttered, loud enough to make sure Hitomi could hear.

"Royal sword?" Hitomi questioned, "What's so important about it?"

"Well, the royal sword is the only sort of proof the rightful king of Fanelia has. With it, he is allowed to reclaim his country."

"But isn't it a bunch of hills with good soil?"

Dryden laughed dryly.

"Think."

Hitomi fingered the small yellow petals of the dandelion wreath in her hands, and frowned. After gingerly placing it on her head, her green eyes brightened.

"You said Asturia relies on it for vegetables, so maybe if Fanelia became it's own country Asturia's economy would drop?"

"Very good," Dryden smiled.

"So why doesn't the king reclaim his country?"

Dryden paused for a moment, unsure of whether to tell his student or not.

"Fanelia was known as the tragic kingdom."

"Why?" Hitomi asked after Dryden said no more.

"If you recall, the last member of the Iyana tribe was wiped out on Lover's Cliff. Before that, the cliff was just a cliff in Fanelia," Dryden explained, an unreadable expression on his face, "The tale has been passed along so many times, the names of the king and maiden were lost. However, some believed the maiden's name was Christina. Some believed it was Aaliyeth. Some believed it was," Dryden paused, giving Hitomi a wry smile, "Hitomi." 

Hitomi's emerald green eyes widened as her throat went dry. A hand gripped her heart, and she began to feel dizzy.

"What was the warrior's name?" Hitomi asked, wheezing slightly as slight lines appeared around her eyes.

"No one knows," Dryden admitted, "But back to the story. The warrior king had successfully wiped out most of the Iyana tribe with help from the Knights Caeli from Asturia. No deaths had occurred, however several injuries happened to the switching. Some lost legs and arms. But no death. And then it happened. The first death occurred. The late Queen Varie spotted one of the Iyana tribe, and just as she was about to drive a dagger through the monster, in self defense, the demon switched places with King Goau. That caused a chain reaction. Soldiers killing each other, children being killed by their parents.

The Iyana tribe would advance onto the Fanelian people, sending panic running through the poor people's blood. When finally the Iyana tribe would create a moment of vulnerability and sheer terror, the people would try to kill them, and they'd switch bodies. There were very few survivors of this slaughter, less then ten. The prince, now a king since King Goau's death, was one of the few. Intending to revenge his people, the newly coronated king wiped out most of the tribe. The last member was fought on the famous cliff. However, at the last moment the tribe member switched places with the king's fiancée. The king's true love. The king was so horrified as the sword drove through his love, that he swung his sword through his own stomach. Thankfully a Knight Caeli took initiative and killed the last monster. And with no royal blood left, the Fanelia council agreed to Asturia's offer to become one country. Time moved on, Fanelia turned into that hilly land, and here we are today."

"No way," Hitomi breathed, taking in the information. "That's horrible."

"And it's true," Dryden replied, "Several plays have been based on that tragedy, along with art pieces. That statue in the graveyard? Also inspired from the Fanelian tragedy."

Hitomi felt slightly queasy, and that forgetful stinging was edging at her.

"Are you alright?" Dryden asked, frowning.

"My head hurts," Hitomi admitted, and digging around in his robes, Dryden produced a small item wrapped in cloth. Unwrapping it, he broke off a piece of what looked like bark and handed it to Hitomi. "Here, it's willow bark. It should help."

"Ew, do I have to eat it?" Hitomi asked, inspecting it closely, her nose scrunching up.

"Yes," Dryden laughed, "And if you keep your face all scrunched like that it'll stay that way. Just chew and swallow." Groaning, Hitomi slipped it into her pocket as she stood up.

"Maybe if I start to feel like I'm dying. I'll see you tomorrow," she nodded, and split out of his study.

***

Van gently brushed the already gleaming coat of a black stallion, similar to a horse he had owned before. Guilt racked at him, and now he remembered why he hated tasks such as this that allowed him too much time to think. But it was there, he had sincerely felt bad about hurting her feelings. He could say sorry; but the possibility of her turning down his apology haunted him. Patting the horse firmly on the side, Van left the stables, his chores for the day done. The stables gave him a perfect view behind the graveyard, and he noticed Hitomi sitting on the grass, her head tucked into her knees. Either she was thinking deeply, or crying, and Van feared it was the latter. Was she like this because of him? 

_This isn't what I wanted to be…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	5. A Pledge

Of A Dream | Chapter 5

His footsteps were soundless on the soft grass, his movements unnecessarily cautious. The night was like pockets of cool air covered by a vast stretch of sunken black velvet, the stars embedded in the immense dark blanket. Each step closer to the curled up figure in front of him, Van grew slower, more hesitant. Her form seemed more lonely, more solemn, more sad. 

More his fault. 

Running a hand through his unruly hair, he stood behind Hitomi, unsure of what to say, what to do. He could leave, gather his thoughts and apologize later. Van's maroon eyes narrowed as he tried to make a choice. 

"Van?" 

His mouth literally dropped as Hitomi said his name, her voice slightly scratchy. Her green eyes were at half mast as she rested her chin on her knees. She craned her neck around to look at him, and wasn't surprised that despite his confused expression, he seemed sure of himself. 

_Cut the skin to the bone  
Fall asleep all alone,  
Hear your voice in the dark..._

His eyes darkened as they concentrated on her, and sitting down beside her, he paused. 

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice slightly strained. Not so much that it was forced, but as if the words were foreign to him. Hitomi nodded slowly. 

_L__ose myself in your eyes,  
Choke my voice say goodnight,  
As the world falls apart..._

"It's just tough, I guess I'm too sensitive," Hitomi shrugged with a smile, however it didn't quite make her eyes. Van nibbled on the inside of his lip, his eyes squinting to make out the faint horizon in the dark night. He chose to remain silent, as Hitomi gave him a sideways glance. "Maybe the world can't be beautiful," Hitomi said softly, looking down into her lap, "Can't be wonderful. Maybe it's just all harsh and cruel and I'm one of those foolish enough to believe blindly." Her voice cracked into a high pitch at the last syllable and her sniffle was loud in the quiet air. 

"Beauty's in the eye of the beholder," Van replied calmly, "True beauty doesn't exist." 

_My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence..._

"Yeah," Hitomi nodded wearily, slightly put out. Looking up into the sea of small sparkling diamonds, a fond twinkle crept into her eyes. It was a spiral of scintillating brilliance, contrasting against the onyx painted sky. Some stars were small beads of radiance, others more eye catching as luminous pearls. The wind was slumbering off somewhere else, away from that place for the night, it's gentle yawns rustling the leaves of some distant tree. Everything was bathed in a deep azure glow. It was a moment where your breath was taken away. 

"If we don't even have beauty left in the world," Hitomi whispered slowly, her eyes pinking and welling up with saltwater, "What do we have?" she shouted, and as she raised her arms Van flinched, expecting a slap sharply across the face. 

He leaned back in slight surprise as she threw her arms around his torso, sobbing roughly into his shoulder. She was.... Pressed up against him, and he had the urge to choke. It was so intimate, yet so chaste, so... Trusting. Hesitantly bringing one hand onto her back, he held her close. 

And suddenly he blinked sharply as he had the awful sensation he was falling very quickly. 

_"Aren't you supposed to be the one leading me?" he remarked slyly as the maiden behind him hopped ineptly over a large tree root.  
_ _"Then it'd be harder to sustain my urge to push you down the hill," the woman replied arrogantly, and the man ran his finger over the bandaging around his torso before cracking a grin.  
"Point," he admitted, raising his arms boyishly. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to take that chance because from this point I don't know where to go." He watched with amused eyes as the maiden gathered up her skirt slightly, allowing her to clamber up the hill more efficiently. Crossing his arms in a bored fashion, his face lit up as she shot him a dirty look, her cheeks flushing that adorable pinkish red hue. Bending down slightly she grabbed a tree trunk as she continued climbing up, and as she swung her foot over a fallen branch her foot slid on the soft earth__. Flailing up her arms her free foot jerked up as she cried out. Deftly he reached his arm around her and pulled her towards him. Grabbing at his shoulders reflexively, she leaned her cheek against his shoulder, regaining her breath. Realizing their position, she jerked her head up, bringing it away from his face slightly as she noticed the darkening of his irises. _

_ He was staring down at her, her cheeks flushed, wisps of hair framing her face. Bright large eyes blinked, afraid, at him. Tension hummed in the air as time stood still._ _And then... _

_ His face lowered towards her and he touched his lips with hers._

_ It was true beauty._

Simultaneously they parted, and Van searched Hitomi's face frantically. Her eyes were a lot more normal then his at the moment, and Van frowned. Didn't she experience that memory as well? Parting his lips to speak she suddenly stood up as a familiar slicing noise filled the air. 

"The crest of Fanelia," Hitomi accused, flipping the sword so that the red, gold and black emblem showed. A sick hand fell on his sheathe, and Van felt ill as it was empty. 

"You just held me like that for my _sword_?" Van blurted out loud, and Hitomi nodded, her green eyes lingering slightly. 

_The last star left in heaven,  
Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way?_

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, "I thought we were friends." 

"Friends?" Van replied incredulously, "We barely know each other." Silence ensued the comment, and Hitomi touched the end of the sword to the earth before letting it drop with a soft thud onto the ground. 

"You said you'd never forget me," she said quietly, not meeting his eye, "You promised, and I remembered." 

*** 

There was a faint knock at the door, and Dryden scanned his brown eyes over the scroll in front of him before rolling it up with a snap. 

"Come in," he called, and the door creaked open hesitantly. The scholar raised an intrigued eyebrow as a youth bowed his head respectfully, before looking him dead in the eye. "How may I help you?" Shutting the door behind himself, the youth panned his gaze around the room discreetly before regarding the question. 

"I need to know about Fanelia." 

Dryden made no comment, no change in facial expression. But he was frowning inside. 

*** 

_Said it yourself  
Said I'm not ready  
And telling myself  
But it's not sinking in_

Hitomi lay on her side, the clean blankets pushed clumsily to the side as the setting sun washed through the open windows. She usually kept the tall glass panes covered by the curtains, but for some reason leaving them open was so much more comforting. Warmth and a sort of melancholy lilt kept her still in her bed, the only movement the gentle fluttering of her eyes. He had been there for her, possibly saving her from death. How could something like that keep them as only acquaintances? A part of her asked why he had questioned her reason for holding him, why he looked betrayed... 

Disappointed. 

Swallowing the scratchy feeling in her throat, she crumbled the corner of her blanket into her fist. 

_You see what I meant,  
I told you before  
That I never wanted to feel like this again..._

There was a knock at the door, and Hitomi winced in irritation. 

"Yes?" she called, and there was a brief pause. 

"Are you decent?" a deep voice asked, and Hitomi propped herself up on her elbows in confusion. The speaker didn't ask for permission, rather, just if she was dressed or not. 

"Yes," she answered, trying to decipher the voice when he stepped into her room. Resentment crossed her features as she slouched back down. "What do you want." 

"Nothing," Van replied gruffly, averting his eyes arrogantly. He was surprised as a pillow collided with the side of his head. 

"Don't disturb my rest for a nothing, you jerk," Hitomi seethed, "You came here for a reason, so be a man and spill." Incredulous eyes narrowed into annoyed ones as Van clenched his jaw. 

"What's your problem?" he demanded, and Hitomi dropped her mouth, a bitter laugh escaping. 

"I thought you were my friend, my only one, and there you are claiming we aren't. Don't you remember?" she asked, her green eyes sharp and burning holes through him. "I didn't remember at first," she said quietly, her posture softened, her features relaxing. "But I remembered, later. When I was little, I was crying, and you stayed with me. You made me feel better," Hitomi continued, looking up from her lap and into his eyes, then back down. "You promised me you'd never forget me, that we'd be friends." A dusk colored blush reddened her cheeks. "And I feel like such a pathetic idiot right now." Van blinked, everything dawning on him slowly. 

"Oh." 

Hitomi had the urge to say 'lovely reply', but thought better of it and wrung her hands. 

"So, what did you come here to say?" Hitomi asked, pretending she didn't care anymore and straightening up. Van clasped his hands behind his back, his gaze on the floor. 

_Maybe I'm useless  
Just couldn't remember  
Maybe I'm nervous  
And I'll make you surrender _

"Uh," he trailed off, his face flushing red for the first time Hitomi had ever really seen. She looked into his eyes, and he studied hers quizzically before turning to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Hitomi demanded, and skating his gaze back to her he threw a small object at her. "Watch it!" she muttered, and picking up the small box she whipped it towards Van. 

The raven haired youth smiled slightly as he heard the box hit the door as he shut it behind him. 

Grumbling, Hitomi got out of bed, the cold air rushing around her feet, and picked up the small box. Opening it, her green eyes stopped blinking in an irritated fashion. A delicate ring of silver was nested in cream silk, twisting into lily of the valley. Removing it, Hitomi inspected the craftsmanship in awe. Stunning, each petal and contour was done with obsession to detail, and love for construction. Inside it read; 

_A promise from the King of Fanelia.  
_


End file.
